Investigations will be carried out to determine the mechanism(s) by which hormones alter lipid, carbohydrate and protein metablism in adipose tissue. Emphasis will be placed on the effects of hormones on the tissue cyclic AMP levels and cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinases. The cAMP and protein kinase responses will be compared with the metabolic response to the hormone. The precise mechanism of activation of the protein kinase will be studied. The hormonal studies will also be carried out in the perfused heart and other tissues.